


A Skater's Life

by Zoey_Heys



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Heys/pseuds/Zoey_Heys
Summary: Yuri's cousin Zoey and her best freind Shirayuki know the staking world pretty well. But one season all of that changes. As friendships and relationships grow so does thier love for the ice and their reasons to never leave it.





	1. Zoey's Intro Part 1

"Zoey! Wake up" my cousin Yuuri said. 

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. "Are we there yet?" I said while yawning. 

"Haha ya we just landed." he said while he reached up and pulled our carry on bags down. We got off the plane and went to get the rest of our bags. "Call Shirayuki and tell her we landed." 

"Ok" I pulled my phone out and dialed her number. She answered right away. I said, "Hey Yuki we just got off the plane." 

"Ok we'll meet you there in 20 mins." She said. "I'm gonna bring Minami along too. I know how much you miss him" she added. 

"Yay! Ok see you then." I said before hanging up. I walked back to Yuuri as he reached for the last bag. We gathered the bags and headed out to meet Yuki and the others. As we were walking I started reflecting on my past and also thinking about my future. 

I was almost 16 and already a world class figure skater. I had won gold in 2 of my junior competitions and was about to make my seinor debut. I had only been skating competitively for almost 3 years now and thats all thinks to Shirayuki and Yuuri. 

  ~~Flashback 3 years~~

"Hey Yuuri I'm here!!" I yelled while running up to him in the lobby. 

"Oh hey Zoey. How was school?" he said as he finished lacing up his skates. 

"Boring like always" I said as I put on my skates. "So what are you gonna teach my today?" 

"Um I think we'll do jumps today." hale said while walking into the rink. 

2 hours later, when we were taking a break, he asked, "Hey Zoey, why don't you skate in competitions?"

"Why would you ask me something like that? You know I don't do well in crowds because of my anxiety and panic attacks."

"Well skating does seem to help with that. You also have like a million different programs ready so why not give it a shot?"

I sat there and thought about it for a few minutes. "You know what? You're right. I should give it a shot. I'll enter the junior worlds this year and see how I do." 

"Yay! I'm soo proud of you. Ok lets pick a routine for you..." Yuuri said smiling. We began training everyday after I got home from school and on weekends. A few months later I entered my very first competition which didn't go as well as I had hoped...


	2. Zoey's Intro Part 2

During the competition, I had several anxiety attacks, placed 5th, and sprained my ankle during my free skate program.

Because of this, I fell into a really bad depression. My anxiety got wrose, I couldn't eat or sleep. It was horrible. I didnt leave the house for months. That was untill I met Shirayuki.

I had decided that I had had enough of being depressed and went down to the rink. I asked Yuuri to go with me but he had recently caught a cold so I went by myself.

I decided to go early in the morning so there wouldn't be a lot of people on the ice. When I walked in Yuuko, one of the owners and a family friend, ran to hug me, "Hey sweety how are you doing? I'm soo glad you're here. We missed you so much!"

I went up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you too. I'm finally well enough to where I can come out and  skate again."

"That's great Zoey. The rink is all yours. We're not gonna be that busy today." She smilled and kinda pushed me toward the rink. "Have fun and take all the time you need."

I said thanks then headed off toward the locker room. I put my skates on then headed to the rink for some warm ups. After a while, I decided to try some jumps and different spins. I was great with triples but I really wanted to do quads for my next program. 

I was taking a break when this girl walked in. Her name was Shirayuki and I recognized her from previous competitions. She used to compete in the same competitions as me but she was in to senior division. She was really well known untill she retired from skating.

I decided a while ago that I wanted her as a coach because of her skills. I just had Yuuri teaching me but he had his own career to focus on. I knew I needed to get Shirayuki's attention so I attempted one more jump but fell. At that point, my anxiety kicked up because I had blew it. I know she wouldn't coach a nobody like me. 

As I was getting up to leave I heard someone ask,  "Hey are you ok? Do you need any help?"

Slowly, I looked up and saw Shirayuki smiling down at me while holding out her hand. I took it and slowly stood up. "Umm Can... Can you show me how to land a q0uad? I've never really done them before but I want to learn them. I don't have a coach so my cousin was supposed to be here to help but he caught a cold so I came by myself."

She looked at me for a few minutes before answering, "Ya ok sure. First try bringing your leg in closer when you jump like so..." For the next few hours she taught me all kinds of spins and jumps I could add to my programs. 

Over the next few months, we got closer and Shirayuki became my coach and best friend. I started competing again angd to everyone's surprise I started winning. Shirayuki, Minami, and I eventually settled in together in Japan. We lived not far from my cousin Yuuri and rink. Shirayuki started working at the rink while Minami and I continued our skating careers. We we're both about to enter the senior division which would prove to be more eventful then I imagined.


End file.
